List of Pooh's Adventures allies
Here is the list of Allies on the Pooh's adventures series. Winnie the Pooh Piglet Rabbit Tigger Eeyore Christopher Robin Alice Aladdin Genie Iago Abu Magic Carpet Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Pudge Wooly the Mammoth Tillie Hippo Cranston Goat T.W. Turtle Frances Albacore Yogi Bear Boo Boo Bear Cindy Bear Snagglepuss Huckleberry Hound Quick Draw McGraw Baba Looey Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Magilla Gorilla Wally Gator Peter Potamus Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy Fancy Squiddy Diddly Atom Ant Yakky Doodle Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum So-So Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Hockey Wolf and Ding-a-Ling The Hillbilly Bears Tip Dash Devon & Cornwall Kronk Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Zazu The Vultures Bernard Bianca Jake Louis SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Eugene Krabs Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Gary the Snail Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike Chomper Ruby Blu Jewel Rafael Nico Pedro Luiz Tiago Carla Bia Alex Marty Melman Gloria Zuba Florrie Vitaly Gia Stefano Skipper, Kolwalski, Private & Rico King Julien Maurice Mort Scooby-Doo Shaggy Rogers Velma Dinkley Daphne Blake Fred Jones James Hiller Sarah Phillips Henri LeFevbre Arthur Read Buster Baxter The Brain DW Read Binky Barnes Muffy Crosswire Francine Frensky Sue Elle Armstrong Fern Walters Prunella Deegan Jiminy Cricket Simba Nala Timon Pumbaa Ash Ketchum Misty Brock Pikachu Togepi Mickey Mouse Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Gremlin Gus Minnie Mouse Pluto Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Toodles Mike the Microphone The Catfish Club Band Alvin Seville Simon Seville Theodore Seville Brittany Miller Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller Dave Seville Miss Miller Lampy Kirby Radio Blanky Toaster Mowgli Shanti Ranjan Baloo Bagheera Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie The Cowgirl Bullseye Hamm Rex (Toy Story) Slinky Dog Mr. Potato Head Mrs. Potato Head Little Green Men Mike Wazowski Sulley Don Carlton Squishy Art Terri & Terry Perry Tom (Tree Fu Tom) Twigs Ariela Squirmtum Zigzoo Treetog Rickety Clifford Emily Elizabeth Jetta Charley Nina Shun Mac T-Bone Cleo K.C. Mimi Daffodil Jorge Flo & Zo Norville Maya & Miguel Theo Andy Chrissy Maggie (Maya & Miguel) Paco Tito Maggie Mrs. Calloway Grace Buck (Home on the Range) Lucky Jack Matt Jackie Inez Digit Zak & Wheezie Ord Cassie Max Emmy Enquire Melody The Smurfs Mario Luigi Princess Peach Yoshi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Link Princess Zelda Samus Kirby (Nintendo) Tiff Tuff Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi Captain Falcon Ness Lucas Ice Climbers Marth Ike Robin (Fire Emblem) Lucina Mr. Game & Watch Pit Palutena Olimar Pikmin R.O.B Solid Snake Sonic the Hedgehog Christopher Thorndyke Mile "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Knuckles the Echidna Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles April O'Neil Casey Jones Master Splinter Finn the Human Jake the Dog BMO Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Anais Watterson Nicole Watterson Richard Watterson Mordecai Rigby Benson Pops Skips Muscle Man High Five Ghost Snow White The Seven Dwarfs Cinderella Aurora Ariel Belle Jasmine Pocahontas Mulan Tiana Rapunzel Flynn Rider Merida Anna Elsa Kristoff Olaf Mushu Cri-Kee Percy (Pocahontas) Meeko Flit Grandmother Willow Mama Bear Papa Bear Brother Bear Sister Bear Dumbo Timothy Q. Mouse Jim Crow and his brothers Zack and Ivy Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie Team Lightyear Lanny Wayne Magee Noel Jane (Return to Never Land) Eagle Hawk Robyn Raven Starling Coach Pigeon Headmaster Crane AVA Coot Thomas James Percy Gordon Emily Henry Edward Toby Bash Dash (Thomas & Friends) Ferdinand Luke Hiro Charlie Paxton Victor Kevin Duck Tantor Terk Flynt & Mungo Peter Pan The Lost Boys Tinkerbell Munk Mambo